Operation ENVY
by Cass The Homicidal Maniac
Summary: I suck at summaries, just read and review 3/4 SOME 2/5
1. Chapter 1

I've decided to write a prequel, hoping to get everyone caught up lol XD so here it is

Emotional

Negativity

Violates

Yearns

* * *

She sat at the kitchen table biting her nails; she didn't know how to tell her fiancé. If she told him he might call off the wedding and break up with her, and in all of her heart, she loved this man. Why did she do this? Why?

"So uh…Kuki…what'd you wanna tell me?" she wiped away her tears as he looked at her with worry.

"I'm pregnant." In addition, with that she began crying as he stood in shock for a moment before screaming in delight.

"WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!!!" he jumped a few times before continuing, "Oh this is great! We can start the wedding early!"

"Wally! You don't understand!"

"And we'll have to buy baby clothes and a crib! OH! And we'll have to think of names we like!"

"No Wally!" he interrupted her, "You're right; we have to wait until AFTER it's born before we can name it."

Kuki couldn't take it anymore, she didn't want him to be upset but she had to tell him.

"IT'S NIGEL'S!" her fiancé's face fell as he gave a horrible, disgusted look.

"WHAT?!?" his eyes filled with tears, he thought she loved him, and he loved her dammit! He couldn't look at her face.

"Get out." He ordered pointing towards the door.

"But Wally…" he stopped her with a red teary face.

"I SAID GET OUT! NOW!!!" he fell to the floor crying as Kuki turned around with tears running down her cheeks.

"I love you." She whispered as she walked out the door.

~*~

She stopped in front of a house her face still red from her crying, she wiped her tears as she rang the doorbell. An African American woman answered as she gasped.

"Oh Kuki! What's wrong! Oh come on in, Abby will make some tea!" Abby practically shoved Kuki into her home as she rushed into the kitchen.

"Excuse the mess! You have to understand about having a child!" Kuki felt her tears come back as she sniffled; her friend came back in with two cups of tea, sensibly forcing Kuki to sit down on one of the comfortable chairs.

"Now tell Abby what happened." She said in a motherly voice as Kuki wiped her eyes.

"I'm pregnant." Abby smiled, "But that's good news." Kuki sniffled, "Well here's the bad news, Wally left me, and please don't be angry, he had a right…this baby…its Nigel's baby. It was some dumb party with drugs and alcohol and well I became drunk, I mean I wasn't thinking, the next thing I knew I was in Nigel's arms naked."

"Oooo you should explain to Wally." Her friend explained, "He loves you and he'll understand." With that she gave her friend a hug, "You're free to stay here for a few nights until he gets over it, Abby knows this is as hard for him as it is for you." Kuki smiled, her friend always knew what to say.

"Thanks Abby! I'll tell him now, but I may have to stay with you." Abby smiled, "That's fine."

~*~

"What do you want? You've hurt me enough." The Japanese woman wiped a tear from her eye, "It was a mistake Wally. We were drunk and we…I wasn't thinking! Please forgive me!" she began sobbing as she crashed into him, he sighed and hugged her.

"Hush now." He commanded as Kuki continued to cry into her fiancé's chest, "It was a stupid thing to do, but I forgive you, and I'll accept the baby as my own." Kuki continued crying in his chest.

"I have to tell Nigel." She sobbed a bit before continuing, "But I dunno how." Wally just rubbed her back affectionately hoping to make her feel better, "You know, you don't have to tell him…we can pretend this baby is ours." She shook her head, "I have to tell him. He needs to know."

"But why?"

"He'll know…I mean we were unprotected!" she continued sobbing before turning her back towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" her fiancé asked as Kuki wiped a tear.

"Back to Abby's. I need a few days to think." And with that she closed the door behind her and opened the door to a new, confusing life.

* * *

Wow…this first chapter…just plain sucks…anyway R&R I MIGHT make chapter 2…RAR…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is here! Oh, how lovely it is to have chapter 2!

* * *

Kuki Sanban groggily raised from her bed, a sharp pain in her lower belly as she ground her teeth, rising up, dressing out of her pajamas and into a simple green tank top and a blue jean miniskirt, along with a pair of white sneakers. She walked into the bathroom brushing her long black hair before throwing up in the toilet.

~*~

"Good morning, Kuki! And what shall Abby make for you?" Kuki yawned placing a hand on her flat stomach.

"Strawberries sliced into some scrambled eggs, and chocolate pancakes and a glass of soy milk. Shaken not stirred. Walter is hungry!" Abby raised an eyebrow, "Walter?" she turned towards her friend as Kuki blushed, "I want to name the baby after Wally some way."

"Well give the baby a NAME, don't name it Walter, you'll embarrass the poor thing." Abby retorted while picking up a relatively chubby toddler.

"Give him or her a name with a meaning…like…"

"Carina?" Kuki interrupted as Abby's face went blank, tears began to form in her eyes, Kuki just gasped.

"I'm sorry, Abby! Please forgive me!" her friend just smiled and wiped a tear from her eye.

"It was a long time ago; let's just forget it ever happened." The fat toddler just looked at Kuki with big brown eyes, his German chocolate colored hair swept with each turn of his head as he placed a chubby hand on his mother's face.

"Mama's okay baby." She took his fat hand from her face, "Mama's okay."

~*~

Wally nervously looked at the phone, he had to do this, and he quickly dialed a number as Abby's voice answered the line.

"Is Kuki there?" he asked as Abby gave a yes that she went off to fetch her.

"Hello?" Kuki's voice rang as Wally cleared his throat, "Uh Kuki…I um…I've decided to uh…"

"Yes?" Wally didn't really know if this was a good idea or not he just sighed and continued, "I've decided to invite Nigel over for dinner so we can tell him." He waited for his wife's outburst but instead she gave a calm okay before hanging up.

Wally sighed and looked at the clock, 8 o'clock; Nigel was probably in his office.

He flipped up his phone and scrolled until he saw a 'Nigel Cell' on his screen he pressed the big green button as it began ringing.

"Wally, not now, I'm in a meeting!"

"Well I just want to know if you and your wife want to come over for dinner sometime this week."

"Uh…sure…I guess we can schedule for Friday?" Wally sighed, this was going to be hard to tell.

"Sound's great…we have to tell you something…now get back to that meeting you." And with that he clicked his phone off and looked towards the sofa, he was way too nervous to sit, but he had to think of some way to tell Nigel…some way…

* * *

Le gasp! Dinner is in the next chapter! Now go party u party people!


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is, chapter 3! The dinner party! GASP!!!

* * *

Wally entered the kitchen taking a big whiff of the air.

"The chicken smells great, honey!" he exclaimed as Kuki blushed and giggled turning the radio up, Three Little Birds began playing as Kuki sang along with it.

"_Don't worry about a thing,  
'cause every little thing gonna be all right.  
Singin': don't worry about a thing,  
'cause every little thing gonna be all right!_"

Wally just smiled and nodded, giving his fiancée a kiss on her lips, "Everything's gonna be alright." Kuki just smiled and giggled as the doorbell rang.

~*~

Nigel and his wife waited patiently as the couple settled down to tell them the big news.

"I'm pregnant." Kuki said as she took a deep breath to speak again, but Lizzie interrupted her.

"That's great news!"

"No, wait Lizzie! I wasn't done!" Kuki took another deep breath as she continued, "It's yours Nigel." Lizzie's smile transformed automatically into a frown.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" She screamed causing Kuki to shield her face, the red headed beauty looked towards her husband.

"IS THIS TRUE?!?" Nigel just took a deep breath, taking all of this in, "It was the party wasn't it?"

"What party?!?" Nigel just placed his hands up in defense, "It was Mr. Sacchetti's birthday party and there was alcohol and drinking and oh my gosh I can't believe this is all happening."

"So you two had sex?!?" Lizzie's eyes swelled with tears, "You cheated on me?" Nigel went over to give her a big hug but she pushed him back, "Don't touch me!" she began crying so Kuki walked in to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Lizzie…" she began but was cut off, "Don't touch me either you…you…WHORE!" Kuki just gasped as tears rolled down her eyes, Wally, however, rolled up his sleeves clutching his fists.

"NO ONE calls my fiancée a whore!!! She was drunk and so was your husband!"

"Drunk?!? So you're a drunken whore and, and a drunken cheater! I'm leaving!" and with that she left, slamming the door behind her.

"My car!" Nigel exclaimed rushing out the door, chasing the fast moving vehicle, "It was brand new too!"

Wally and Kuki were straight behind him as they helped him up.

"You okay bud?" Wally asked as Nigel just sighed, nodding his head.

"So you're positive this is my child?" he asked as Kuki nodded, "You're the only man I've had unprotected sex with." Nigel just blushed and then cleared his throat, "I'll help support the child anyway I can…hey think I can stay here for the night? I'm sure the wife is pissed at me right now." Wally just smiled.

"Our home is your home!" he exclaimed as they led him inside and into the guest room, which would soon be the baby's room.

* * *

Sorry this was sooooo short and sooooo shitty! I'll have chappie 4 up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is! LA LA LA! It's chapter 4 chapter 4 chapter4! LOL like my song? Anyway, here's the chappie! Oh and I REALLY would like some more reviews, I gotta know if this is good or not!

* * *

Nigel groggily got out of bed, he was still at the Beatles residence but he had to go to work.

Already dressed from last night he scribbled a note on a piece of paper, walked out the door, and towards his house to get his car back.

Several hours later, Wally carefully got out of his bed, making sure not to wake his sleeping fiancée as he dressed for work; he softly kissed her on the cheek as he walked out the door, only to hear the sound of Kuki wrenching in the toilet, he sighed and looked outside for a long time in a thinking gaze before he went back inside to read Nigel's note that had a thank you for letting him stay as he grabbed a post-it note and scribbled on it, grabbing a cup of coffee he walked out the door.

Kuki then walked down the stairs several minutes later after throwing up, she wanted something sweet, like cotton candy. She giggled knowing they didn't have cotton candy, so got the next best thing, a bag of sugar cookies, eating them one by one.

"You're making me eat badly, Walter." She joked laying her hand on her still flat stomach sighing as she glanced at Nigel's thank you note and Wally's note, she read that one fully as she squealed in delight.

"Wally and I are marrying in a month, Walter!" she twirled in delight as she kissed the note eating another sugar cookie, "Oh I hope the wedding dress I picked out will still fit! Don't grow too much, Walter!" she warned her stomach, rubbing it as she grabbed her cell phone, scrolling through her phone book pressing a green button waiting for a hello.

"Kuki, it is 5 in the morning, Bruno was up all night, and Abby is tired. Can't we talk later?"

"I'm getting married earlier than expected! We're marrying in a month, Abby!"

"That's great…can Abby go back to bed now?"

"Did you have weird cravings when you were pregnant?"

"Every woman does! Now may I go back to bed?"

"Not yet! I'm bored!" Abby sighed and rubbed her temples, "Well go back to bed." She suggested, hanging up as Kuki sighed, she sent a text message to her fiancé telling him that she would love to have the wedding in a month before eating more sugar cookies and heading to bed. She had another hour before she had to be up really. Laying her head down on her pillow, she fell into a slumber, waking up to the sound of her alarm several minutes later.

"I'm going to HAVE to buy some cotton candy!" she told herself, dressing herself, wrapping her long black hair in a bun and looking in a full length mirror to make sure she looked presentable. When she was satisfied she hurried downstairs eating the rest of her sugar cookies and heading out the door, quickly applying some make-up in the car, she backed out and headed off to work.

* * *

I know, boring chapter…anyway look forward to chappie 5!!!


	5. Chapter 5

I take too long writing chapters, I'm sorry! I've just been busy with school and life in general, anyhow here is chapter 5!!!

* * *

The mall was bustling busy as Abby and Kuki browsed through some brides' clothes.

"You HAVE to tell Abby what colors you're wanting!" Kuki just sighed.

"I don't know…"

"You don't know? Kuki, pick two of your favorite colors! Any colors as long as they look good together!" The mother to be sighed, pondering for a moment before replying

"Green and blue." Abby nodded looking through some bridesmaid's dresses.

"Here's a beautiful robin's egg blue!" Abby exclaimed, "It'll go great with a soft, light green color. Don't you think so baby?" she asked showing the little chubby toddler the dress as he giggled slightly, grunting a bit as his mother sighed.

"Abby better go change him. Stay here and look at the beautiful bride's dresses!" she exclaimed pushing the stroller out of the bridal store. Not paying any attention to where she was going she ran into someone, a child who yelled out a 'YEOWCH!' as Abby gasped.

"Abby is so sorry!" She went around helping the child as Bruno laughed in entertainment; she grasped the child's chubby hand as she gasped.

"Carina?" the chubby child gasped as well.

"Mrs. Gilligan? What a coincidence!" She exclaimed as her parents came rushing towards them.

"I am so sorry ma…Oh…Mrs. Gilligan! How are you?" The Mother of the chubby child asked as Abby smiled.

"Doing great, Mrs. Marrotta! May Abby say Carina is looking great!" she exclaimed, trying to keep the tears from leaking as Mr. and Mrs. Marrotta smiled.

"Thank you, Mrs. Gilligan!" Mr. Marrotta exclaimed as he grabbed Carina's chubby hand.

"Sorry we can't chat, Abby." Mrs. Marrotta said, smiling, "Carina has to get ready for her pageant!"

"It's okay, Heather." Abby said, looking down at her baby, "Bruno needs to be changed so I couldn't talk if I wanted to." Abby watched as the African American family ventured into a fancy clothing store. She let the tears flow out of her eyes; she began pushing Bruno's stroller. Once in the ladies room at the changing table she gave Bruno a new diaper as she picked him up putting him back in the stroller. She remembered Carina's birth, she was there, she named her, and she gave her up. She was fourteen and stupid. She and Hoagie were in love, they were still in love, but this was childish, teenage love. Unprotected and unknowing about consequences, she became heavy with child. Her sister, even though she was a jerk, seemed to support her in her time of need, keeping it a secret and pushing her to tell their parents while she was still small. Her parents were not what you called happy, but they loved their daughter and forgave her. Nine months later Abby gave birth to a girl in which the family that was going to adopt her allowed the parents to name their daughter. Hoagie came with the name Carina, a name meaning Beloved. Abby and the family loved it so much they gave her the name; it was to remind the child that she was loved.

She came out of her trance when she saw that she was in front of the bridal shop as she entered the store.

"How's things going, Kuki?" she asked as Kuki looked over, shrugging.

"I was thinking of this empire waist, or this mermaid dress. What took you so long?"

"I'd go with the empire waist since you're having a baby. Moreover, I ran into Carina and her parents." Kuki looked at her.

"How are you felling?"

"Abby's fine." She gave a small fake smile.

"You're not fine, I shouldn't have dragged you to the mall, Abby, I'm SO sorry!"

"Don't worry about it!" Abby waved her hand using to wipe any spare tears she might have left on her face. She didn't want Kuki to know she's been crying. Her friend took her soft hands and smiled a small smile.

"You did the right thing, Abby. Was Carina happy?"

"The happiest eight year old Abby's ever seen."

"Then you made the right choice."

"What's your choice for this baby?" Kuki was silent as she placed a hand on her flat stomach.

"I…I don't know." She sighed, "I'll have to discuss it with Wally…and Nigel…" she sighed as she continued, "I think Wally wants to keep the baby, but Nigel…I'm just not sure…"

"What do YOU want?" Kuki looked over at her best friend and sighed.

"I want to keep the baby." She said looking over at the empire waist dress, a hand touched he shoulder as she turned around looking into the eyes of her friends.

"Abby thinks you should do just that."

* * *

I know it took me a looooong time but I have good news to make it up to you! Gorillaz is coming out with a new album! Look forward to Plastic Beach coming to stores in March of 2010! Anyway R&R


End file.
